The Best Thing
by FrEeLaNcEr1
Summary: Vaughn's POV on their relationship. Song fic


The Best Thing  
  
Song By: Savage Garden  
  
Once again, we find our favorite handler waiting up for his agent. *I cannot sleep at all. When is she going to call me? Maybe some music can calm me down.* He turns the radio on.  
  
Never want to fly  
  
Never want to leave  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
  
Never want to run  
  
Frightened to believe  
  
You're the best thing all about me.  
  
*This song is like my life story. I can't tell Syd that I love her, yet I can't move on. And this is all because of one, protocol and two, if she replaces me as her handler, I'm never going to see her again and I don't think that I can handle that. She really is the best thing about me and I can't lose that.*  
  
Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry  
  
Stuck in a maze searching for a way to  
  
Shut down turn around feel the ground beneath me  
  
You're so close where do you end and where do I begin?  
  
Always pushing and pulling  
  
Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me  
  
I'm in a daze stumbling, bewildered  
  
North of gravity head up in the stratosphere  
  
You and I roller coaster riding love  
  
You're the center of adrenaline  
  
And I'm beginning to understand  
  
*I totally love it, when Syd and I get stuck in our own world for those brief moments. I wish we could have more of those. But when she talks about her friends or Danny, I feel like she really loves them, but she just thinks of me as a friendly co-worker or something. And what if what we have is just chemistry? What if she won't like the real me? What if she hasn't shown me her true self?*  
  
Never want to fly  
  
Never want to leave  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
  
Never want to run  
  
Frightened to believe  
  
You're the best thing all about me.  
  
*Well, I think I'm going to stay on the safe side here and not tell until I'm sure. Then again, what do I have to be sure about? I mean I know for sure that I love her and can't live without her. But I don't know if she'll feel the same way about me. I mean, what if she thinks that what we have is just a friendly relationship?*  
  
Walk on broken glass  
  
Make my way through fire  
  
These are the things  
  
I would do for love  
  
Farewell peace of mind  
  
Kiss goodbye to reason  
  
Up is down  
  
The impossible occurs each day  
  
This intoxication thirlls me  
  
I only pray it doesn't kill me  
  
*That's an understatement. I would do anything for Syd, because I love her. And I would do anything for Alice, if I loved her. And I don't. Not like I love Syd, any way. I think I just love Alice like a friend, but how do I tell her? Any ways, Syd does make the "impossible occur each day." Just take a look at all of the things that she has done to take down SD-6. And as much as I love our little moments, I fear that one day, it may cost us out lives. I get so lost in just thinking about her. I wonder what she could do to me, if we actually end up together.*  
  
Never want to fly  
  
Never want to leave  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
  
Never want to run  
  
Frightened to believe  
  
You're the best thing all about me.  
  
You're the center on adrenaline  
  
And I'm beginning to understand  
  
You could be the best thing about me  
  
*You have no idea! Just hearing her name makes me feel like she has this strange hold over me. It's weird, but I love it.*  
  
Never want to fly  
  
  
  
Never want to leave  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
  
Never want to run  
  
Frightened to believe  
  
You're the best thing all about me.  
  
  
  
You could be the best thing about me  
  
What if you're the best thing about me?  
  
*This whole night has been really weird. I mean I never knew that a song could just tell everything that I'm feeling right now. Or at least what I'm feeling when I'm with Syd. I'm so confused on what to do and I sure as hell don't want to lose her. When is she going to call? Ring, just ring you damn phone! For once, I'm asking you to ring!!!* 


End file.
